Suikoden One Half: Side Stories
by glazedlookineyes101
Summary: This fic works together with Suikoden One Half by MadHat886.
1. Where, When, What, Who?

Suikoden One Half: Side Stories

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Read!**

This is the first time I've written anything besides being a co-writer with MadHat886. Please go easy on me. Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Ranma ½ or any other animes or crossovers I do. This is done with permission from MadHat886 and works together with the fic we are doing together.

These are parts I was going to add on to future chapters of Suikoden One Half but figured I should just put them as side stories instead. No, Madhat created none of these.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Where, When, What, Who?

"Come on! Hurry up slowpoke!"

"I'm coming! Hold on a minute! Why are you so excited anyway?"

A girlish giggle came from the first person. "You'll see! I like it here. This is where I go whenever I get tired of my life. Somehow this place seems…I don't know…rejuvenating. Come on! We're almost there!"

"I'm coming." Under his breath he muttered, "Stupid cobwebs. Why do we have to go here anyway?"

He obviously did not mutter it low enough because the female gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Because you love me and I told you to. That's why." She winked at him and turned back to dragging him along with her.

The section of the castle the two are traversing has not seen visitors in who knows how long. Judging from the amount of dust on the few tables (in styles he has never seen before) along the walls and on the floor this is a maid's worst nightmare and an archaeologist's greatest find. Their footsteps echoed through the vast, dusty and cobweb filled chamber the two are walking through. The two walked (more like the female dragged the male) on a brown carpet that was once a vivid red.

The two arrived at the end of the chamber where a heavy iron door stood before them. A ring of metal served as the doorknob. Above the ring is a keyhole. The male stepped up and tried to open the door for his girl. He expected the door to be locked and sure enough after a couple of tugs it he found it would not budge a centimeter.

The boy looked back at the girl. "So how are we going to get in?"

The girl gave her man a mysterious smile that set him on edge. "We use the key of course."

He held out his hand for her to give him the key. After a few moments he got impatient and asked, "So are you going to give me the key or not?"

She leaned forward, still giving him that smile. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you can't open such a weak, easy to pick door my manly man." The challenge in her voice is obvious.

That set him off. "Hah! This thing! I'll have it open in no time!" He gave her a cocky smirk.

He turned around and took out a piece of metal used by thieves to pick locks with. He knelt down in front of the door and started to use all of the considerable skills he knows to pick a lock. He tried wiggling it first, then turned it clockwise and then counter-clockwise hoping the lock will turn with it. When that did not work he put his ear to the lock hoping to hear it open while moving the piece of metal around furiously. He started to sweat in frustration and embarrassment at being unsuccessful.

Behind him the one who owns his heart tried hard not to giggle at the frustrated sounds he makes.

The boy gives up on the piece of metal and puts it away while taking out another tool. He tried to use it, but is met with failure. Grunting in anger he takes out another, and another, and another. All met with the same fate.

He let out a final frustrated yell that reverberated in the chamber and the connecting hallways. He threw all of his tools down on the ground forcefully and sat down with a loud thump.

"Stupid door! If I ever get my hands on the guy who made that lock I'll…!" He yelled a few of the tortures he will inflict on the poor slob if he ever meets him. It involved blunt knives, a hammer, and the thing that allows him to create offspring.

His rant, however, is interrupted by the laughter of the only other person in the room. The boy looked at his girl rolling on the ground in mirth. He is about to shout at her to shut up, but then noticed that all the dust on the ground is getting on her. He started laughing too. Thankfully the girl though he is laughing along with her or he would have experienced her wrath. She's scary when she's holding a sword straight at his throat.

After a few minutes the two get their breaths back. The boy helped her get back on her feet. "Okay. I give up. Give me the key."

The girl's face lit up. "I don't have it. It's been lost for a long time."

The boy's face met with the floor and the girl started chuckling again. He angrily stood up from his face fault with his face red both from the pain and anger. "What do you mean you don't have the key!?"

The girl's smile turned mischievous. She strode confidently to the door. Using one of her long nails she stuck it in the lock and twisted. Much to the boy's shock the door easily opened.

"How did you…?" he asked breathlessly.

She waved her pointer finger at him left and right. "A woman NEVER reveals her secrets!"

He groaned helplessly. He hated it when she is like this. "Let's just go in okay."

She agreed with a nod. The two stood there motionless for a while. As time passed she got an irritated look on her face. "So are you going to open the door or what!?" she half-yelled in irritation.

He got a half irritated, half sheepish look on his face. She is already there so why should HE open the door? When she started tapping her foot he got the message and rolled his eyes as he opened the door. He hated that damn couch. They are not married yet, but he likes sleeping next to her as long as her parents do not find out. They are already engaged so what is the problem?

Once he stepped inside after her he looked around in astonishment. Before him is a HUGE library. However, unlike outside the place is free of dust and had metal floors. Item cases containing all sorts of things such as books, scepters, all sorts of things can be found here and there. How there are metal floors in a stone castle he'll never know.

While passing by one of the shelves as his fiancée led them deeper into the library he noticed the books and item display cases are very well kept. "How come these books look so clean and new? Why is this place all clean and the outside all dirty? How come this place has metal floors?" he asked.

She spoke to him over her shoulder. "This place is kept clean by those things." She pointed to something that resembles a metal dog or cat. It's going around cleaning up any dust on the shelves or books using a broom and dustpan held by mechanical arms. "The books are kept new by magic," his girl continued. "As for why this place has metal floors and not stone I'll get to that later."

The two walked for a few more moments before reaching another door. This time the door swung open with a loud hiss. When the boy entered after the girl he stood in astonishment.

The room is beautiful. The floor is carpeted a warm red and looks so new that he wondered if someone had just come by to replace it a few days ago. The walls are made of marble that is so shiny that he could see his reflection on them. A few bookshelves lined the walls. However, unlike the books from the library these look a bit aged, but not by much. A few cases also litter the place. A few contained things like swords and such. There's even a fireplace even though it looks as if no one has lit the fire in years.

The most captivating of all is what is on the walls. Portraits of people he didn't recognize are hanged prominently on the walls. All of them are beautiful and had warm gazes on their faces. Their expressions are those of people with kind and contented souls. Their eyes captivated him the most. They all contained hardship and experience in them. However, they're also the eyes of people who gained all they ever wanted in life and more.

"Who are these people?" he asked as he stared at them all. Underneath their portraits are a few cases and bookshelves obviously belonging to the person.

The girl sat down on a couch and prompted him to sit as well. When he did she indicated the portraits. "These are my ancestors. A very long time ago they are the ones to start my clan and made it into what it is now."

He nodded as he looked around at the portraits some more, studying them. "Wow. Good looks must run in your family huh."

She ran a finger around his chest as she molded herself to him. "Flatterer. Yes. Good looks have always run in my family. Our children will be beautiful." She gave him a passionate kiss, one that he returned.

Before things could elevate she broke the kiss off. "Not here. This place is sacred okay. Later." He nodded a bit reluctantly.

She stood up and went to one of the portraits. "This is the man who was the head of our clan when it first started a long long LONG time ago. He and his family lived in the first 'castle' of our clan, though that seems to be the wrong word for it since it was made mostly of wood and paper.

'A castle made of wood and paper?' the young man though. He returned his attention to her when she continued speaking. "He was a great man. He was kind, caring, brave, and most of all, loving. While he was strong and VERY skilled his heart is his greatest strength. It's weird since his parents lacked that trait." She pointed to another portrait, one that contained a woman. "That's his wife." She pointed to another. "So is she." She continued pointing to others as the boy's eyes went wide. When she finished he wondered how she got taller. Then he realized he had fallen out of the couch.

He stood back up with a shocked face. "But…how…? They MUST have been pissed at him for having so many wives!"

The girl shook his head with a smile on her face. "Nope. Actually, it was their idea. They saw how much he cared for all of them and for his benefit worked it out among themselves. He had a technique or spell or something that allowed him to be with all of them at the same time even though there's only one of him. No, the bodies weren't illusions but actual, err, clones or something. I don't really understand how anyway since their journals were never clear about how he got to spend time with all of them. Oh and he's NOT a playboy or anything, just that he fell in love with multiple women. Besides, I found out that they just LOVED bossing him around when they were pregnant. Try having to deal with THEIR midnight cravings all at once!" She giggled while the boy's face paled. How the hell did the guy SURVIVE!? As far as he knows the most one person, either guy or girl, has ever married are two spouses and that is in one of the far off countries where polygamy is still allowed.

She continued as if never noticing how white he had gone. "He is also the one who gave me and my people our wings. He is the first of our family to have wings, and as you can see the trait continues on through the ages." For emphasis she flaps the white wings on her back."

He looked around and only noticed now that his fiancée is right. Only he is the one with the wings. None of his wives did. "Whoa." Then a little fact made a tremendous impact. "Wait a minute. That would mean that…" He turned bulging eyes at his bride-to-be.

The girl nodded sadly. "Yes. A gene or two relates ALL of the people in my kingdom, the ones who have wings anyway, to one another. Over the centuries our people forgot that we all came from the same roots and decided to mate with only those with wings. I'm the only one who knows our real history when I stumbled on this place when I was young. I spent all my time here learning about our history, our TRUE history! That's why I'm so open to marriages with those without wings. I told my parents about our history, but they denied it. I also tried to tell all of my people all of this, but they refuse to accept the fact that we once came from the same family. Even though I'm a princess I can't beat beliefs that has held for centuries. Whenever someone wants to marry someone that is not of our 'race' I make sure it happens. I don't want my people to keep deluding themselves into thinking that 'our kind' were actually evolved humans or something and should keep our wings 'in only our kind'. It's a miracle we are not all cripples or worse from all the inbreeding that happens."

Ryu nodded and held his fiancée who is on the verge of tears. That was a lot to take in. A whole 'race' of people came from one person. Over time the knowledge of this got lost and inbreeding happened. A good number of them must have mated outside of the 'race' or else everyone would be suffering from brain damage or worse. He has also noticed that not ALL the people hold those beliefs now since there are those who married 'regular' humans, though their children all have wings. Thankfully he is not part of his fiancée's people. He can freely marry her without having to worry about marrying his own family.

Now that he thinks about it what kind of wings will their children have? Will they have their mother's bird-like wings, or his dragon wings? Will him being a dragon in human form affect them having children?

The girl got herself under control and wiped the unshed tears out of her eyes. She turned around in his arms and stayed there as she continued speaking. "Anyway, this room contains all the things they left behind. It also contains all of the files and something called 'videos' of their adventures and stuff. The library we just came from is of all the generations that came after them up until a few generations ago, when everyone forgot about this place. The magic that keeps the library new also works here. I don't know just how old everything is since the records aren't good enough to be able to tell. This room is dedicated only to him and his family before he had children since they were the ones responsible for laying the foundations of our kingdom. This room and the library are THE oldest rooms in the world!"

"What was his name anyway, Nina?"

She made a grand show of introducing him. "Ryu, I want you to meet my great great great great great great…err…whatever, grandfather, Ranma Jones."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

So what do you think people? Read and Review please! Ideas for new side stories are appreciated too!


	2. Wrapping Up Unfinished Business Part 1

Suikoden One Half: Side Stories

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Read!**

This is the first time I've written a fic besides being a co-writer with MadHat886. Please go easy on me.

I don't own Ranma ½ or any other animes or crossovers I do. This is done with permission from MadHat886 and works together with the fic we are doing together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Athenais specifically and my other reviewers generally,

Thanks for your reviews and just so you know this chapter had already been in the works when I sent in the first chapter. The ninja child of Ranma and Kasumi have already been decided on too, I just have not started on it yet. It'll take a while for it to show up as I'm already working on other chapters. Oh and just to let people know I DO know what is going to happen in future chapters of Suikoden One Half since I am the co-writer and write some of the scenes and stuff so do not be surprised by things (ex. Two wings).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wrapping Up Unfinished Business: Part 1

Even though it is very early in the morning (the sun has not even risen yet) Shibuya Train Station is bustling with early risers. These workaholics are heading for their workplaces drinking large amounts of coffee and walking briskly to wake up their bodies even more. Even though it is not as packed as the morning and evening commutes the station has a considerable amount of people getting on the trains.

Even though only one day has passed people are still talking about what has happened the other day, or more accurately night. Many speculate where Ranma and his group had disappeared to. Some are saying Neclord had one final trick up his sleeve and killed them. Some say that since they have defeated the menace they had gone back to where they came from. Others think that maybe Ranma had gone back to Nerima, everyone now knowing about his past. However, not many are willing to go to Nerima to check. Many are talking about the confirmation that there really ARE vampires and wondering whether they should go out and buy garlic and other vampire repellants for their homes.

Ellen is frantically searching for her moneymaker and throwing a fit over not finding him. She had not gone to sleep since she lost track of her biggest story ever.

The most common topic besides where Ranma had gone to is whether or not he is some sort of angel or other mythical being. It is true he has a wing, but he only has ONE wing and it glows blue instead of white like it says in myths. Does that make him a fallen or perhaps even a battle angel? What about Landis? How can an angel and a demon work together? This and many other questions went through people's minds as they went about their business.

The other most common topic is his two children, Reni and Iris. When it was checked out by the media the adoption papers had come through and revealed on TV. A lot of people approved of it when the one who had handled Reni and Iris' cases had been interviewed and they saw what kind of character he is. Taking away children from someone as sadistic and cruel as him is a good thing. After Mr. Suginami had told them the story of how Ranma had forced him to relinquish the two girls to him instead of getting anger like he had hoped the public's reactions had been different. They instead saw it as an act of a good Samaritan, much to his dismay.

That his record on sending children to horrible orphanages had been disclosed he did not know.

While the adults are thinking about that the children are reveling in the brand new holographic Duel Disks that came out yesterday. Molly had sold the copyrights to the machine to a major toy factory. Yu-Gi-Oh card battles are all over the place. (A)

Ever since yesterday the city has had all sorts of Christians and other religious groups flocking to their city in search of Ranma, wanting to find him and confirm their beliefs. These fanatics are searching high and low for any signs of Ranma or any of his group. Even in the early hours people from around the world are coming to find the missing supposed mythical being. They know he is the real deal when at one point in the broadcast the camera had been directly behind him and they saw the wing attached to his back. Makeup experts who had worked on movies featuring wings had been interviewed and they said that the wing is real since some of the actions he did should have ripped off the wing regardless of how much glue he had put on. It also helped that the broadcast had been LIVE and there were no wires at all. He really DID fly/glide through the air.

Following right behind them are scientists and research groups bent on capturing and opening up Ranma and Landis for scientific purposes. These two groups had been chased, ridiculed and basically hated by the entire city. No one wanted to speak with them or even let them into their places of business ever since it came out what they are after. In one case a scientist who had wanted to cut off Ranma's wing and study it had been tarred and feathered by one of the Christian groups. He made the mistake of being bullheaded and stupid enough to shout it in a restaurant full of them.

The police locked up the scientist for breaking the peace. The women of the station had been especially rough with him.

Two other groups had come to the city as well. Teams of engineers and military groups from all over the world had come seeking the technology held by Ranma and his group. Ever since the broadcast where they saw Ranma wielding the blaster on his arm and Mind Hat's bike people from amateurs to those hired by big companies had been trying to find the two to get at the machines. They wanted to market it and make millions.

The military groups, on the other hand, want the technology for themselves for use as weapons. Tensions between the military, police, and Core groups of Shibuya VS the militaries from out of the country are very high. The foreigners are so eager to get their hands on such weaponry and wanting to enlist Ranma and his group as living weapons that they made the mistake of announcing it to their Japanese counterparts, hoping that they would help in his capture. Now they are as hated as the scientists, especially by Kotobuki and his family (except for Ran of course) since they had approached him first. They had offered him a large amount of money for his help in convincing, using force or words, Ranma to join them.

Due to this Shibuya has been bustling with activity, which is a real difference from when the streets had been empty during the Reign of Neclord as it is now being called. Business is booming and there are a lot of new faces. Trains are filled with all sorts of characters besides the usual businessmen and women and students going to school. It is chaotic, but storeowners are not complaining. It will also go away in time anyway.

On one such train sat a large group of people. All are wearing long dark cloaks with the hoods down to hide their faces. People had gotten so used to strangers going INTO the city that the sight of them LEAVING the city got them a lot of stares. Due to their cloaks people assumed they are another religious group and so wondered why they are leaving. People had stared at them as they stood around waiting as one of them went to buy tickets. That the group was waiting on a train platform where a train waits to leave the city tipped them off to what they are doing. People stared some more as they boarded the bullet train. Passengers on THAT train are rare.

Now that they are on the train in their own compartments they took down their hoods, revealing the faces underneath. "Whew. That was creepy. EVERYBODY was staring at us. I thought that in this country people minded their own business."

"I think they wanted to know who we were Master Fred," Rico said from next to him.

"Even here in Japan where people usually ignore other people's business anything you don't usually see everyday will attract their attention, us being a good example." Nabiki had been the one to purchase their tickets since people do not usually recognize her as part of Ranma's group.

"Nabiki's right," agreed Ranko. "We did catch a lot of attention walking around all secret-like and looking like a cult or something." She yawned.

Ranma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about making everybody leave so early in the morning. You know how the crowds and the media…"

Yun, sitting on Ranko's lap, interrupted him. "Don't worry about it big brother. We know how it is being famous. I'm just glad things are finally over and we'll be back in my world soon."

Fred nodded. "I agree. No offense, but this world is so full of things in the air and so noisy. It would be nice to get back to being able to walk around without hearing a million different things all at once. The best part is the wide, open spaces of the Grasslands. Again no offense but in this world everything is so tightly packed."

The door to their compartment opened and Ranma's bodyguard walked in. "Everyone is doing okay. They're pretty much sleeping except for Landis who's complaining that his wings ache from being folded for so long." Sumire sat down next to Ranma. "So where are we headed again? I kind of forgot," she asked, a little embarrassed.

Ranma leaned back on his seat. A reminiscent look came over his face, as did on Rankos. "We're headed to a place Ranko and I haven't seen in a long time, Nerima."

Kodachi looked out the window and sighed sadly. "It hardly seems true that a place that used to be so nice can turn into a wreck so fast, our activities not included."

Reni came in and sat down next to her. "Are you sure we should leave your brother like that Kodachi-mama?"

Everyone looked at her except for Sumire who started falling asleep with her head leaning on Ranma's shoulder. Kodachi turned to the silver-haired girl and put an arm around her. "Yes daughter. It had to be done or else he will never stop harassing us and other people."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback to yesterday, the day after the Neclord's defeat –

A doctor with a tired look on his face led some cloaked figures down the hospital hallway. The staff and patients all looked at them once or twice before going on with what they are doing. Those religious groups have started coming in an hour ago and already they are desensitized to them. In return the hooded figures and the middle-aged man leading them did not pay them any attention.

The balding and nearsighted doctor led them to a padded room in the mental ward of Shibuya Hospital. "Here you are. This is where we keep Mr. Kuno." He nodded to the two heavily muscled guards at the door who moved over to let the doctor in. One of them turned to the door and opened it with a key. Four of the hooded figures entered and the doctor entered last. The door closed and locked behind them, more of the hooded figures staying outside along with the guards.

In the safety and privacy of the room the figures took of their hoods, revealing Ranma, Kodachi, Jones and Tofu (He would have stuck out like a sore thumb if he had not worn it). The room is sparely furnished with blinds on the windows and an empty table is next to the bed. Strapped on the bed and wearing a hospital gown is Kuno. His right arm is missing and he is sleeping soundly. Kodachi turned to the doctor in charge of him and asked, "How is he?"

The doctor noted that she only had a slight amount of concern in her voice, but did not comment on it. "Actually, we have to sedate him at least four times a day. He should be waking up anytime right now. He keeps trying to escape, claiming that some 'vile sorcerer' has enchanted me into keeping him here so that 'he can sully my true loves'. With all the samurai delusions he has and the attack on Dr. Jones and his grandson Mr. Kuno is headed to a maximum-security sanitarium as soon as possible. It would be beneficial to keep someone as dangerous as him out of the streets."

Kodachi nodded, expecting as much. "Can we have some time alone with him? We would like to talk to him in private please."

"I will be outside if you need anything." The doctor stepped out and the door locked behind him.

Kodachi stepped up to the bed and shook her brother. "Wake up onii-san. I would like to speak with you."

It took a few moments for his to eyes open groggily. As soon as he saw the face above him he woke up fully. "Ah! Dear sister! Surely you are here to free me from these binds. Come! Free me at once so that I may give the Demon in Disguise that dares to wear the Wings of an Angel his punishment! The wrath of heaven is slow but sure!" (B)

Everyone sweat dropped, especially the so-called 'demon'. "A demon in disguise? Wear the wings of an angel? What are you talking about?" the younger Kuno asked, perplexed. She knows what he is talking about, but wanted to see how he would react.

Kuno bristled at his sister questioning him instead of freeing him. However, he held in his anger or else she might not free him. "Why the foul demon who dares hold my two loves of course! None other than that beast that used to be Ranma Saotome! He not only keeps me from my true loves but he has cost me my arm! The gutless coward had hired the old assassin to destroy me so that he may keep my two flowers to himself! However, not even hired men can keep the Gift of the Gods down for long! Quickly my sibling! Take these binds away from my person so that I might smite the former Saotome once and for all and claim my two true loves and show them the pleasures of being a Kuno!"

Outside in the hallway one of the figures is held back by the other to keep her from going in the room and killing Kuno.

Kodachi shook her head in disappointment. He has only gotten worse. Even with what the doctor had explained to her she hoped seeing her would make him better even if a little. "I will not."

If he had been standing Kuno's jaw would be at his ankles. His twisted sister is refusing HIM! "WHAT!? Have you gone MAD little sister!?"

Kodachi sweat dropped along with everybody else while shaking her head. The irony in that statement… "No, I have not. I do not care about the youngest Tendo. Do with her as you wish, though I doubt that she will be all that agreeable. However, your 'pigtailed goddess' is now my dearest friend and I will not let you harm a single hair on her head. Nor will I let you hurt my Ranma."

Kuno became outraged. While he is used to her declaring that she will protect the ronin he has never heard her accuse him of hurting one of his loves. "ME!?! Hurt the pigtailed goddess!?! Are you insane woman!? I merely wish to grant her the pleasure of being my wife! She and I belong together! If not for that cad taking her with him when he declared himself a ronin she and I would be sharing our marriage bed right now!" Outside of the door the hooded figures had to clamp their hands over Ranko's mouth before she could start screaming in outrage. The guards with them are staring at them in surprise when they figured out who are under the hoods.

Ranma is trembling with rage. Not even the pressure point that Tofu applied to calm him worked. His knuckles turned white and made an audible noise as they popped under the pressure. His wing came out of his back, tearing his Chinese shirt.

The noises drew the attention of the lunatic on the bed. "YOU!!! So you dare to show yourself here do you! Prepare yourself, knave, as I destroy you with my remaining hand!"

With strength he is not known for he broke through the restraints holding him. He rushed Ranma who is a few steps from the foot of the bed. He drew back his left arm and punched before Kodachi, Jones or Tofu could stop him. He would have preferred using a bokken or a katana, but there are none available.

However, Ranma tilted his head to the side, grabbed the extended arm, pulled, and landed a knee on Kuno's gut. With Kuno's momentum added on the knee hit HARD. The air forcefully came out of his lungs and he took a few steps back towards the bed. A palm strike caused him to fall backwards on the bed.

Everybody from outside rushed in and forced Kuno to the bed and held him down. When Kuno saw his pigtailed goddess, who is no longer pigtailed, he tried to get to her, to touch her. His eyes filled with lust as his hand tried to get to her chest just like how he used to in Furinkan. He has missed her so terribly! He must have her! "My love! It is I, your fated husband!" Ranko gagged and wanted to throw up.

Ranma forcefully grabbed said hand and pushed it down, resisting with a lot of willpower NOT to break it into pieces. The doctor injected something into the arm of the struggling man. After a few moments Kuno fell back onto the bed, knocked out.

The doctor took off his glasses and wiped the perspiration that dripped onto it off. "I'm sorry about that. We never anticipated something like that happening. Those restraints have held stronger men than him before. We will make sure this does not happen again." To prove it the guards rebound Kuno with even stronger restraints and adding double of the usual amount.

Jones waved his hand dismissively. "That's alright. Now, as you can see he is totally unredeemable no matter what you do. So, is it alright if we do what we have told you about?"

The doctor took on a thinking pose as he stared at his patient. Nothing they had done could get rid of the mental state he is in. Even after applying that medicine Dr. Ono had given him, which had made Kuno puke his stomach out for hours, his personality had not changed. What his patient's sister had proposed seemed preposterous, totally unbelievable. If he had not seen all those monsters on TV, and for once the monsters were REAL, he would not believe that what they had suggested is even possible. Still, what do they have to loose? She is his sister after all. "Alright, go ahead."

"Thank you doctor," Ranma replied. Before the three men could leave he stopped them with a hand. "Can you please keep our visit here a secret? We don't want to have to deal with what happened the last time we were here."

The three nodded before leaving. Ranma Jones has the respect of the whole city, including them. Keeping this a secret barely pays his and his friends back for what they have done for the city.

Red Bean and Green Tea stepped forward. One took out a bucket filled with water and the other a bottle of shampoo and a comb. Red Bean turned to Kodachi and asked, "Are you sure about this? This stuff is permanent and we're not as good as the others at this."

The youngest Kuno stood there in contemplation as she stared at her brother. For a long time she said nothing, thinking over what they are about to do. When the sisters had suggested it she had objected. It seemed cruel to do, even to her brother. Still…he is on his way to a mental facility so perhaps this is much better than putting him in a padded room all his life. At least it has the chance of curing him. She nodded firmly. "Yes. Do it."

"Alright," the two chorused. The two started their work.

A minute later the sisters are done. When they finished they had the doctor come in to wake Kuno up. He walked in and injected something into Kuno's arm.

Tatawaki's eyes opened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

(A) The card battles and duel disks part MadHat asked me to put in for him.

(B) I just can't do his poetic speech right so please forgive me if I got it wrong.


	3. Wrapping Up Unfinished Business Part 2

Suikoden One Half: Side Stories

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Read!**

This is the first time I've written a fic besides being a co-writer with MadHat886 on Suikoden One Half. Please go easy on me.

I do not own Ranma ½ or any other crossovers I do. This is done with permission from MadHat886 and works together with Suikoden One Half. None of these are made by madhat and he sees it the same time as everybody else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last chapter:

Red Bean and Green Tea stepped forward. One took out a bucket filled with water and the other a bottle of shampoo and a comb. Red Bean turned to Kodachi and asked, "Are you sure about this? This stuff is permanent and we're not as good as the others at this."

The youngest Kuno stood there in contemplation as she stared at her brother. For a long time she said nothing, thinking over what they are about to do. When the sisters had suggested it she had objected. It seemed cruel to do, even to her brother. Still…he is on his way to a mental facility so perhaps this is much better than putting him in a padded room all his life. She nodded firmly. "Yes. Do it."

"Alright," the two chorused. The two started their work.

A minute later the sisters are done. When they finished they had the doctor come in to wake Kuno up. He walked in and injected something into Kuno's arm.

Tatawaki's eyes opened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wrapping Up Unfinished Business: Part 2

A little later, the same day -

The same doctor that had taken them to Kuno now led the hooded group towards another patient of his. People still kept on staring at them as they passed.

"So how is Mousse doing sensei?" Ranma asked. All around them people looked up sharply when he spoke. Ranma realized that people know his voice and shut up quickly. Ranma and his group tensed as they nervously tried to shuffle away. The people stared at them in suspicion for a few moments before forgetting about it and going on with their lives. Everyone gave a big sigh of relief and one of them hit Ranma on the back of the head for being a baka.

Unknown to them another person wearing a cloak is following them a few paces behind.

The doctor continued walking without looking back. "Mr. Mousse is actually a peculiar case. The injuries he sustained in your battle with him healed very well. We had a little trouble with the numerous bites he had on the head, but they healed as well over time. As for…well…" He hesitated, and then opened the door he stopped in front of. "I believe it is best that you see for yourself."

The group looked at him, bewildered. Why are they going here of all places? They went inside, wondering what is going on. They looked around the room at its occupants before they found Mousse at a corner by himself.

They stood rooted to their spot and gaped…and gaped…and gaped some more. 'Kami-sama, he's worse off than Kuno!' is the most common thought that went through their minds. Mousse did not see them and continued what he is doing.

Tofu turned to the doctor, being the only one not affected. "Is there any way to get him out of it? Does he recognize us?"

The doctor nodded. "Oh yes. He mentioned your name as well as a few others. Some he had good reactions to, others not so good. At first he had panicked when he woke up. However, he seems to be doing fine now as you can see."

Ranma cautiously approached his former rival. 'Kami-sama…' "Mousse? Is that you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Even though his voice had been low it was heard by the Chinese Amazon. The man in a hospital gown looked up from what he is doing and saw who had called him. He stared at Ranma for a second and then screamed loudly. His scream caused the other patients in the room to scream loudly as well, forcing the workers to try to calm them down as well.

"Noooo! Please don't hurt me! Waaaahhhhh!" Mousse scrambled back to a wall and tried to become one with it. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to make himself as small as possible. On his face is a terrified expression.

Everyone sweat dropped. "It's okay Mousse. I won't hurt you," Ranma said in a soothing voice. 'What has happened to him? I didn't hit him hard enough to cause this did I?' Guilt flooded him as he stared at the broken man crying and trying to keep away from him. He tried to come closer to hopefully calm him down.

It did the complete opposite. Mousse pressed himself harder against the wall. "Noooo! Keep away from me! Waaaaahhhhh! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to fight anymore! Leave me alone!" Mousse's crying got worse the more Ranma approached him. The others tried as well including the workers. However, none of them could get closer without making him cry harder.

The workers are about to just rush in and hopefully calm him when an arm stopped them. "Let me handle it." The girl attached to said arm moved forward, slowly and with small steps while saying comforting words.

Mousse saw someone coming towards him and cried some more. However, the woman kept on coming towards him. He squeezed himself into a corner of the room, trying to keep away from her. However, she kept coming towards him. He looked up to see who it is and locked eyes with her.

Everyone watched in amazement as Mousse's tears lessened and lessened until he is no longer crying. The kimono-clad figure knelt down in front of him and put a hand on each of his cheeks tenderly, wiping off his tears with her thumbs. "That's good. There's no need to cry. It's okay." She radiated kindness waves just as potent as Kasumi's own waves.

Mousse sniffed a couple of times and then wiped his nose with his hospital gown. "Hi. My name is Mousse," he said shyly. 'What a nice lady,' he thought.

The kimono-clad woman smiled at him with her 'Auntie Saotome Smile'. "Hello, little one. So what are you doing there?" She pointed to what he had been doing before.

His face lit up and his eyes got big, filled with innocence. "I'm building a castle! Want to help me?" he asked with childish glee.

The woman giggled. "Okay. Let's work on it together okay." Mousse enthusiastically showed her what to do, all the while talking excitedly. The woman sat down next to him and together the two of them built the castle higher and higher.

Ranma turned to the doctor and motioned for him to follow him outside. When the two of them and his group is outside of the room he asked, "What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like that?"

The doctor removed his glasses and cleaned them even if there is no dust on them, clearly a nervous gesture. "For the first few days he was fine. He acted normal, as in he kept on trying to escape and commit a murder, your murder to be exact," He looked intently at Ranma and then continued. "A few days later when he woke up he was like this. From what we understand through asking him and observing his actions he thinks he is three years old. He still has the memories of his adulthood. However, he's scared of them and doesn't understand why he is in an adult body. Thankfully he can still access his language skills or else we would be speaking to him in Chinese. Only two weeks ago was he able to adapt to his body. He's holding up amazingly well. That's why we keep him here in the hospital nursery. He feels better being with children 'his age'. He feels more at home here than in the mental ward."

In the stunned silence that followed the two amazons turned to the nursery door. "So the rumors were true," Green Tea whispered, but loud enough that everyone heard her. Everyone turned to her with questioning expressions.

"I thought that people were kidding around," Red Bean whispered as well, turning the attention to her. "I didn't know that Mu Su actually went through it."

"What are you talking about?" Tofu asked for everyone, puzzlement and anticipation all around.

The two former Amazons turned to them with somber expressions even though no one can see it through their hoods. "In our village it is basically an insult to NOT fight somebody unless you or your opponent is gravely injured at the time," Red Bean explained. "It is against the law to be a coward. At the age of two is when your training begins. Since he thinks he is three years old that would mean his training had started already."

"That's where the rumors we were talking about come in," Green Tea continued. "As my sister said you cannot turn down ANY challenge. From what happened in there Mousse has just turned down your challenge. The rumors are that Mu Su, as a child, had turned down numerous challenges and refused to fight at all. He was obsessed with Shan Pu even then, but he did not practice Hidden Weapons yet. As I said it is NOT allowed to turn down a challenge. Normally they would have killed him as according to law, but he has a grandmother in the ruling council."

"In the cases of pacifists and those who have no aptitude for fighting there is a potion that MAKES you become a fighter," Red Bean continued. "This potion makes you aggressive, competitive, and makes you want to train in martial arts and fight. It basically forces you to become a warrior. However, it is not permanent. It has to be applied regularly or else it will wear off. A side effect of this potion is that it tends to 'put away' the personality you have when you take the potion. It never changes until the potion has run its course. Think of it as freezing a person's mind. If we're right Mu Su has been taking the potion since he was three. Tell me, sensei, he can see perfectly now right?" She directed her question at the doctor.

Still staring in disbelief at the girls he nodded and said absently, "Yes. After he woke up his eyes had been getting better and better every day. Before then he couldn't see even an inch in front of him. Now he seems to have twenty/twenty vision. It was truly astounding."

Green Tea rolled her eyes. "I thought so. Those eye drops must have been it. It's a perfect way to make him take the potion on his own. Geeze! His mother must have been in on it!" The sisters shook their heads at the insanity of it. Their former culture is messed up.

Dawning comprehension came to everyone's faces. Ranma is the first to speak, though his voice trembled. "Y-you mean that s-s-since h-he was three h-he's been l-l-like w-w-hen he f-fights me because of a P-P-POTION!?" He has his own experiences with potions, but at least none of them stayed with him for years.

The two nodded. "Yes. Now that he has not taken the potion in a while he's back to how he REALLY is, a three year old child."

"Is there any way to cure it?" Jones asked.

Red Bean nodded. "Just give him time to assimilate his memories. We've never seen it before, but from our studies his memories would later on merge with his personality and he should be fine then. Usually they remain the same I think. This might even make him a pacifist or something. It all depends on how well he copes with it."

The kimono-clad woman stepped out, glowing happily which surprised them. "Such a darling child he is! He is so cute! What a creative mind he has! Take a look at the castle he built!" She pointed at his creation that got her jumping around as if she had just met a master architect.

Everyone looked inside and saw Mousse beside a castle made of blocks that is almost as tall as he is. It looks like a typical European castle made of blocks, but she is looking at it as if it is a work of art.

Mousse ran up to her and hugged her, which made many of them shiver in horror. "Look at what I made! Do you like it?"

The woman gave him a big smile. "Of course dear! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him back even tighter, making Ranma and his group gag.

After he let go of her and ran back to his blocks she turned to them. "I was wondering, sensei, is there anyone taking care of him? Is there anyone registered that the hospital can call to let them know of his situation?" she asked with a grin that REALLY bothered Ranma.

He shook his head. "There was one, a Cologne of the Nekohanten. However, no one picks up when we call them. Plus there are the charges against him set by Dr. Jones so he's staying here until he is fit for trial."

"Don't worry about those," Ranma's great-grandfather said. "I don't see any reason to put him in jail, especially when he is like this." Ranma nodded his agreement. He is disappointed that he will not get to see Mousse behind bars after all that he had done to him, but having him manipulated and duped up on potions since he was a kid... He would not wish that on ANYONE.

The woman acquired a glittery look in her eyes and a cute expression that would have made ANYONE do ANYTHING she asked of them. It scared the hell out of Ranma. "Can I adopt him? Pleeeesssseeee?"

Everyone's jaws dropped. SHE wants to take care of HIM!? "I...I'll see what I can do," the doctor hesitantly replied after getting his lower mouth back into place.

"Thank you!" Before anyone could react she swept him up in a big hug. The doctor froze as the short woman wrapped her arms around him.

Kodachi's mind overloaded and she fainted. Ranma caught her before she could hit the ground. In fact, many of them fainted and the others had to catch them before they fell to the ground.

Ranko could only stare in amazement. "Kun…, er, I mean Ayumi, you want to take care of HIM!?"

The female version of Kuno nodded vigorously after letting the doctor go. "Oh my, yes! I feel a joy whenever I am around him. It would be a pleasure taking care of him! I want to adopt him!" She clasped her hands together and seemed to daydream of her new son.

Ranma's jaw is around the vicinity of his ankles. Red Bean and Green Tea had suggested that they turn Kuno into a girl and use the same thing Shampoo had used against Akane one time to erase Ranma's existence from his mind. The two had thought that since he thinks of himself as some samurai from the old times, who are all men, if he became a woman he might get the mindset of a woman during those times. The two would use some pressure points to promote feminine thinking as well. A few of the male Amazons had been given that as punishment before.

The two had then made a quick stop to the magic store where the Chaos Mirror had originally come from and bought two-dozen packets of instant Nyaniichuan powder. An Amazon secret is that if they gather enough packets of 'the instant stuff' and put it in water it would turn into the real stuff, as in the ACTUAL 'Spring of Drowned Girl'. The packets were made from the original springs after all. In theory it would still work even if Ranko is now a living, breathing person because the Musks SHOULD have made another spring by now. All Amazons know about the instant packets unless they are given a curse as punishment and have the memory erased from their minds. It even healed her arm much to the amazement of everyone, even the Amazons. It never happened before.

The water worked, too well in fact. As soon as she woke up and saw her body she convulsed and fainted. A sniff of smelling salts brought her back to the world, acting like a woman. Kuno is now exactly like the perfect Japanese woman of the Samurai Age. She would give Nodoka a run for her money. She even has a few quirks like Mrs. Saotome. She wants a son a year younger than she is!

There is also the fact that a LOT of men had been checking her out when they passed in the halls, she not having a cloak. Kuno is gorgeous as a woman with curves to die for, a cute face, and a killer butt and breasts. She filled out the kimono Kodachi had brought for her really well. All she needs is long hair styled in the right way and she will be a perfect example of the traditional Japanese woman.

It scared the hell out of everyone how WELL Kuno took to being a woman. It scared the hell out of Ranma when she hit on HIM!

Kuno, now named Ayumi, did not recognize Ranma or Ranko at all. She acted just like the time Shampoo had erased Akane's memories of Ranma. No matter how many times everyone tells her who Ranma and Ranko are she keeps on forgetting, though there had been that one time she hugged Ranko a little too tightly.

The doctor shook himself out of his shock and motioned for Ayumi to follow him. "Please come with me so we may deal with the paperwork." The former boy enthusiastically followed him.

Exactly two seconds later Ranma and Ranko joined the ranks of the fainted.

The hooded person following them saw his chance and struck. He pulled out a gun, pointed directly at the target, and pulled the trigger. The DCM bullet hit dead on.

Everyone scrambled around at the gunshot. Ranma's team chased after the figure, but lost him or her in the crowds of panicked people. They went back and gathered the bloodstained person to the emergency room.

End Flashback

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think Ayumi will be alright papa?" Reni asked her father.

Ranma nodded, careful not to wake the slumbering Sumire. "She'll be fine. The bullet didn't even hit any major organs. Who could have known it was Kuno transformed though? I don't know and I don't think we'll ever now why they shot Kun…Ayumi. Tofu and Kasumi-okaasan will take care of her so she'll be okay." They looked at Nabiki when she started banging her head on the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A location far away –

The shooter from the hospital entered a large, bulbous contraption and took off his hood, revealing a man wearing a futuristic-looking white helmet with a green lens for the eyepiece. He took off his cloak as well, revealing the futuristic body armor and figure-hugging elastic-like suit underneath.

The thing he entered looks like a control room. All around him are knobs, levers, keyboards, screens, everything. He stepped up to a keyboard, typed something and a few seconds later the screen in front of him flared to life. The man wearing sunglasses asked him, "How did your mission go?"

The man gave the person on the screen a salute. "Mission successful, sir. The Mega-Playgirl Ayumi Kuno will never surface."

"Good job. Were there any problems?"

"No sir. A man wearing a cloak and hood did get a bleep from my equipment. I scanned him thoroughly just in case. There were no Mega-Playboy genes, dormant or otherwise sir."

"Good. That is all for the targets in that area. Return to base immediately."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's notes

How am I doing at misdirection? Did I make you think Mousse had ended up with the other insane people instead of the nursery? Or that Nodoka had been there? Please let me know. The fates of the other NWC are coming up soon.


	4. I'm Sorry

To my readers,

I am sorry to say that this fic is no longer going to be continued. Madhat wants me to stop this series, saying that he wants to do it himself in the main fic. Thank you for all of your reviews and I'm sorry that I had to put this up a month after no updates. Thank you for reading my work and I hope none of you are too displeased.

Glazedlookineyes101


	5. The Interview

NOTE TO ALL READERS! PLEASE READ!

Madhat made this and he asked me to put it here in the side stories.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Interview

Ellen has traveled far from home just to get this story. Her career as a reporter is riding on this interview. To get to the bottom of this story she had to travel all the way to the U.S. into a remote part of the American heartland to find the one person that can answer the question that has been plaguing everyone back in Japan. What happened to Ranma Jones?

Having flown all the way from the other side of the world Ellen found herself on a motorbike, riding to the estate of the only person who can answer her questions: Doctor Indiana Jones, the legendary explorer, adventurer, archaeologist and also the great-grandfather of Ranma Jones.

While speeding through the heavy forest that surrounded the isolated estate she noticed that the sun is starting to set in the early afternoon sky. She just hopes that she will be able to get the interview done before it is nightfall. She has to admit that the forests here are nothing like the forests of back home. This forest is also a wildlife preserve, filled with many animals she has never seen before but she knows are quite rare. Riding on her bike Ellen had to dodge the overhanging branches of the trees on the uneven dirt road.

Finally, after a two-minute ride, she saw the house though the thinning tree line. It looks abandoned from the outside, the weathered wood and stone of the giant mansion showing its age. The shadowy, overgrown hedges that surrounded it cloaked the full size of the structure, isolating it from the surrounding forest. Ellen, as a resident of one of the big cities of Japan where space is tightly packed, could not believe that ONE person owns this house.

Finally reaching where the front door is she grabbed her camera from her bag and hooked it up to the cable link to her station's network system. This is going to be a live interview as Dr. Jones had agreed to over the phone. He would do the interview only if it is live so it would not be altered. It is a good thing she knows how to speak English because this is also going to be shown on the U.S. news channels and the whole world. The mystery of Ranma's wing, his history, those that were with him, the technology they hold, etc., has reached worldwide proportions.

She stepped up to the front door and pressed the speaker button on the intercom to the left of the door. "Mr. Jones, its Ellen. I came to do the interview about your great-grandson."

The intercom is filled with static as Jones' voice replied through it a few moments later. "The door is open. You can let yourself in. I'm in the study hall to your left, the third doorway down."

Grabbing her equipment she opened the door, already filming as very few people have ever been to the Jones Estate. Before coming here she did her homework and found out she is one of the few people to ever film inside this place.

The inside of the room she entered in is HUGE! Bigger than her apartment back home! The floorboards are solid oak that showed their age but still firm. A wide, wooden staircase that led to a second-floor balcony is located right in front of her. Arched wooden pillars lined the ornate hall, supporting the dark, heavy wood balustrade of the upper floor. The most fascinating part is that the whole place is filled with books and artifacts in showcases. It is almost like a giant library.

Making her way through the house Ellen scanned her camera left and right, trying to catch everything. While not much of a reader herself she did have some friends who would kill to have some of these books. Some of the books are quite rare; a few are not even being printed anymore. Going down the hallway she found herself filming the pictures hanging on the walls, all looked VERY expensive. Finally, she arrived at her destination.

The study hall is a huge room covered with artifacts, old photos and other tidbits that Dr. Jones has picked up during his younger years. The solemn ticking of an old grandfather clock filled the cool air, echoing off the high walls of the room. Sitting by the fireplace in an old chair is Dr. Jones, a table with a pitcher and two glasses and also a book in front of him and another chair for her to sit in.

As she took in the room some more something caught her eye. Set in a protective glass cover is an odd looking mirror shaped like an eye. It seemed to draw her attention to itself for some odd reason. She shook it off with effort as something that the old adventurer picked up years ago.

Dr, Jones inclined his head to her, and for the first time she noticed that his perpetual hat is gone. "Good afternoon Ms. Ellen. I'm sorry about the mess." She looked around the neatly arranged room. What mess? "Please, make yourself comfortable. You can set up the camera over there."

"Thank you." She proceeded to set up her camera and a few lights. She took out two lavalier microphones, connected the wireless receiver to the camera and clipped the mics on herself and Dr. Jones. She made sure the shot is good before sitting down on the chair across from the old man and asked if he is prepared. When he indicated that he is she used a remote to turn the camera on. She did her introduction and Doctor Jones' and then turned to do the interview. The whole world is glued to their TV screens, awaiting answers.

"So, Dr. Jones, I'm sure that the whole world, and me as well, have been wondering what has happened to your grandson, Ranma Jones. Many think that he died when the building blew up during the raid. Others speculate that he is somewhere here in the United States. One of the most common rumors is that he had been killed when his house mysteriously disappeared. Please let us know what has happened to him."

Jones chuckled a little at the rumors. "All I can say is that my grand-son is alive and well. However, I do not know where he is right now. He is keeping a low profile right now and didn't tell me where he is headed."

"So he IS still alive then!" Ellen exclaimed, knowing that many of the women in a certain police station is probably jumping up and down in glee. "What about those people who were with him? So far what I have been able to gather is that they are part of a supernatural American team that handles supernatural beings." It had cost her a LOT of money to get even that information as vague as it is.

Jones nodded in respect to the female reporter. Getting even that much most have caused all sorts of trouble for her. Well, if she wants trouble…"They are called the Dark Hunters. I was part of the organization myself in my younger years a little after I went in search for the Holy Grail. I help out now and then as kind of a freelance member. However, if you ask anyone in the government they will not admit to any knowledge of them. It is the same with most governments who have task forces that deal with the supernatural."

Ellen remained silent for a few moments, trying to accept the ridiculous notion of a task force employed by world governments to take care of the supernatural. Then again it does explain a lot of things. "You mean that there are some sort of demon hunters that work for governments around the world? Aren't you afraid of letting this out? This is a HUGE government secret and you will surely be jailed for this! Possibly even killed!"

Jones leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "Once you are at a certain age you get a feeling of mortality, of feeling that you are slipping away from this world. I am at that age. Now, you can do one of three things when it happens to you. One, you can fight tooth and nail to remain in this world as long as you can. Two, you resign yourself to dying at any possible moment and wallow in old memories. Or three, you live out your last moments to its fullest, not letting the past bother you and living in the present. I chose option number three. I only wish to live long enough to see my great-grandson's wedding." Many women in a certain police station gasped, fainted or went into shock. They could not tell if that means Ranma has someone already or if he is now looking around for a bride. "He is really all the family I have left. After my father died I wanted to start a family of my own. I have had lots of adventures already and wanted to 'pass the torch' so to speak. Ranma was not what I expected, but I'm not disappointed. All I want is to see him wedded and a family of his own. If I do not live to see that day I'll wait for him by the side of the woman who captured my heart to the fullest, my dear Hina." Jones had a wistful smile on his face as he thought of Ranma's great-grandmother.

Ellen is very impressed, but there is one little detail missing. What does he mean by he has no other family? "What about your granddaughter, Nodoka Saotome?"

Jones opened his eyes and a hard, yet regretful look went on his face. His voice became more, hoarse as he spoke. "By blood she is my granddaughter. Yet, she never let me enter her life and ruined her own son's life." He sighed deeply and slouched, looking as if he is getting older by years instead of seconds right in front of her. "I had wanted to get to know her. I could not save my son from the grasp of his grandparents, but I at least wanted to know my granddaughter. But they were hostile to me and she would not acknowledge me as her blood. She is a true traditional woman, but while that is not bad she limited herself to the rules set by that lifestyle. She could not admit that she is part foreigner."

"She had the nerve to ask me for help when she saw she couldn't get out of the mess that she had put herself in. I would have done so, but then she asked me to bail out her husband as well! She **knows **of the crimes her husband has committed, yet ignores them while condemning her son! I then made it clear that I wouldn't help her because she never wanted me to be her grandfather and she refuses to divorce her husband. She can see how dishonorable he is. I know she can. Yet, while she lets her husband get away with anything he wants to do she is willing to be judge, jury and executioner to her own son! How could she judge her son differently when she knows it was her husband that raised him!"

He trembled in rage for a few moments before the anger left him. He slouched some more and he lost his hard look, yet the regretful one stayed. "I should have taken Ranma away from them, should have seen how bad Genma's influence is on everyone and did something to stop it. I can only hope that Ranma is better off now than when he was under their influence." He sighed deeply. "I have a feeling that grief had overcome her during her wait for her husband and son and made her what she is now. I'll never know will I?" he asked more to himself than Ellen.

Ellen nodded, forcing back tears at the emotion-laden speech. "Their trial has already started and public opinion is against them due to their crimes becoming public knowledge." 'I should know. I uncovered them.'

Jones composed himself before resuming. "Yes. I'm keeping a close eye on that." 'I'm the one who let you uncover their crimes so I should know.'

Ellen nodded. She then used the remote to go on a close-up of Jones and asked him the one million dollar question. "Now, what I would like to know is what is the deal with Ranma's infamous sky blue wing."

Throughout the whole world various squeaks and groans are heard as millions of people leaned forward in their seats to hear the answer. Scientists and such have notepads and pens ready and VCRs recording the broadcast.

Jones took a break to drink some water set on the table, going as slowly as possible in order to gather his thoughts. Millions of viewers cursed the old man to hurry the hell up. He cleared his throat before answering. "My grandson stumbled upon a magical artifact one day and an accident happened. The result is what you see on my great-grandson's back. It, however, only gave him one wing as you know instead of a pair. We do not know why that is either."

All over the world people are, yet again, shaking their TVs around, trying to make it reveal more details.

"A magical artifact?" Ellen asked while blinking. "Where is it now?" she asked while looking around. Maybe one of he artifacts here is it.

"It's in a storage vault in a disclosed area. Before anyone becomes gung-ho on finding and stealing it I want to make it clear that the artifact is VERY unstable. My grandson was lucky that it only gave him a wing. For all we know it could have turned him into a cat or a ghoul or even another monster like those he has faced. It might even turn its user to the opposite gender."

All over the world adventurers, thieves, organized crime leaders, etc., groaned in disappointment. Then they perked up. If they find it they can sell if for LOTS of money to any interested parties!

Ellen nodded and moved to another topic. "What about how he joined the Dark Hunters? What about his sisters, ALL of them? We have conflicting reports that he has more than two sisters."

"Alright, let's start with the Dark Hunters. It was the man known only as Stranger, the current head of the Dark Hunters, who recruited him after he renounced his name and left Nerima. They have been on the lookout to find recruits in Japan as most of the demon hunting were already being taken care by devil hunting families. Due to this the base of operations was more of information gathering than anything else. Before you ask that's all I'm saying about him. I respect him and his agency too much to say anything more about it. The Dark Hunters works clean. They have no black projects that cost or ruin the lives of others or getting rid of people who know about the supernatural world like how some of the deep cover agencies work, such as the ones that deal with unidentified flying objects or UFOs. It's the only agency here in the US that I still respect."

He continued after clearing his throat. "If you look back there have been numerous reports of strange things happening such as a mountain being destroyed for no reason, weird readings and earthquakes in China, those kinds of things that more than a year ago stopped occurring at around the same time Ranma disappeared. You should have guessed by now that that was my great-grandson fighting one threat or another. The Dark Hunters found out about his exploits and recruited him. Once I found out about Ranma joining I introduced myself to him."

"Now for your question about his sisters. Yun was an orphan Ranma met when he was on a mission. She was alone and Ranma, being who he is, took her in and adopted her as his sister. Natsume and Kurumi are his actual blood relatives. They are his half sisters by Genma." Many people had their jaws drop at that. "They were born out of wedlock when Genma was fooling around with a woman named Atsuko Nanashi. He left their mother to marry Nodoka because Atsuko gave birth to only daughters and he wanted a son. She raised her daughters as well as she could until she died of starvation. As you know Japan does NOT hire women with children but no husband except for menial jobs. After many years Natsume and Kurumi found out about their relationship to Genma and Ranma. They joined Ranma because he is the only family they have that would acknowledge them. Genma would not when the two confronted him."

All around the world single mothers prayed for the soul of Atsuko Nanashi and cursed Genma.

The judge that is supposed to be heading the court for Saotome's trial could only look at the TV screen in horror. He made a note on his papers that would seal Genma's fate.

Jones continued to explain about Ranma's last _sister_. "As for Ranko she is not his sister. She is his cursed form separated from him and has the soul from the spring in Jusenkyo. She was separated from Ranma by a botched spell and is a very powerful mage."

"What about Landis? What can you tell us about him and the rest of Ranma's team?" Many scientists are at the edge of their seats.

"Landis is a Winger, a tribe of people who have clawed feet and bat wings. They're not demons, but many people think they are and hunt them. They mainly keep to themselves in deep forests or in underground tunnels that they make their homes in. They do steal now and then, but mostly for survival as you can probably tell they cannot get regular jobs or even stay out in the open long without getting shot at. Some like Landis uses the way they look to scare people, but only for fun. He joined the Dark Hunter mostly because the other Wingers doesn't like him because of his prankster ways as the people in Shibuya can tell you. However, he is a good person at heart and he's powerful with magic and, besides my grandson, is the only flyer of the group. Not that I'm saying that there aren't demons working for us. Like humans there are good and bad demons out there."

Unknowingly, Jones has just started what will become a centuries long search for the Winger Tribe by hundreds of archaeologists and adventurers.

"So what about the others in the group?"

"Fred, Edge, Chris, and Rico were recruited in Europe. They have been training since childhood to be knights with Chris and Fred coming from a long line of them. Rico's family has been serving Fred's family since the Dark Ages. They use swords since some demons cannot be harmed or killed by guns. A well made sword can bring a demon down faster than a gun in the right hands. Jura, the blacksmith that remade Ranma's sword, also tempered their weapons, making them stronger than before."

"Speaking of swords what is the sword design of your grandson's sword? What is that sword style of his? Sword experts have never seen anything like it before."

"The sword style that he uses is the style that his late great-grandmother Hina made before she died." He sighed deeply. "Her parents are the ones responsible in making Nodoka the way she is now. They were also responsible for destroying the style that Hina made. She wanted to create something she could be proud of, but her parents were appalled that their daughter was so…violent." Jones clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles became white. A hateful look came to his face. "She was one of the most caring and exciting person I have ever known! All she wanted to do was to be more than what society had limited her to be! She came from a martial artists family that uses kenpo, but since she is a woman they would not permit her to learn anything! She did not want to be one of those timid and deferential women whose lives consisted of cleaning, cooking and taking care of children! She wanted to LIVE!"

Jones started coughing and hacking, grabbing for the glass of water that Ellen handed to him in worry. "Are you okay sir?"

After getting himself under control he nodded at her. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem sir. Just take it easy."

After drinking another glass of water he resumed his story. "Anyway, they were so adamant on destroying what she created that they took the sword that I had given to her as a present and brought it to a blacksmith to be redone into a standard katana. The design I chose for it was one I found in one of my old books." He picked up the book on the table and opened it, showing a picture of Ranma's sword. "I do not know who made this book. However, this is where the design for Ranma's sword comes from. It is called the Sword of the God Hunter, said to be able to kill a god. I changed the materials it is made from and added a little here and there, but essentially it is the same sword."

"So what about the sword style? Many people back in Japan want to learn the style that Ranma uses, especially that finishing move he used." If she can get her hands on that style and sell it she'll be rich!

Jones shook his head in the negative. "Sorry, but the scrolls of that sword style are all with Ranma. Hina wanted it passed down in our family and so I have given it to Ranma. Besides, it is a powerful but dangerous style. Unless it is done properly the user can die. Ranma himself almost died when he used an unmastered technique against an opponent." Many martial artists agreed with what he is saying.

"So it is fatal to use if it isn't done right?" Ellen could not believe it.

"Yes. For that reason I have hidden away the only copies of the scrolls somewhere around the world. Only a person who can find all of the clues and solve all of the puzzles that I laid out can find where I have hidden it." Adventurers all over the world perked up at that.

"You mean a person has to go on a quest to find them? Something like the _Quest for the Lost Scrolls_ or something?"

"Yes." Jones turned to look straight at the camera. "For all those who are watching and interested the only way to open the vault that holds the scrolls without destroying them by forcing your way in is to find all 13 keys to open it. Mind built the vault as I asked her to and made sure that the only way to open it is with **ALL** 13 keys or the bomb planted inside the vault will go off, destroying everything inside of it. The first of the clues to find it is located somewhere south of Salt Lake, written on a stone tablet. The 13 keys will tell you where the vault is located. From there you are on your own." All around the world the sounds of lead or ink being put to paper is heard.

Ellen is VERY impressed. "Wow! I'm sure that thousands of people are going to go after that!"

"Yes. Only a person that can solve the puzzles I laid out can learn it. It is a test, if you cannot solve it you do cannot learn that style." What no one knows is that the copy only contains the basics of the school. Only Ranma has the complete version and it will be passed on only in their family. That is what Hina had wanted.

Ellen looked down at her notes. "Alright, what about the old man, the girl in the white robe and the woman with the really skimpy yellow dress?"

"Piccolo is a Native American Mage, one of the last ones that still knows the art of nature-based magic. He is also the only one left of his kind and no, I don't know what tribe he is from. He has vast knowledge of magic and is far older than he looks. The training he has done gave him an extended life."

"Viki has powerful magic in her own right, but has a hard time learning new spells and controlling more powerful ones. She is the reason you will never find Ranma or them, for her specialty is teleporting to anywhere anytime."

"Ms. Hinako was Ranma' teacher before he had left Nerima. She joined him once she found out why he was back in Japan. Her skills were quite useful. She is also now the teacher of Ranma's daughters. I doubt that she would leave Ranma's side anytime soon. She has grown quite attached to him as friend and teacher."

"What about those ninjas and that girl with that pet gator?"

Jones could not help but chuckle as he is reminded of Midorigame. He has never met one of **those **things without being regarded as lunch before. "Kodachi Kuno was one of those girls that were after Ranma when he was still living in Nerima. She was quite a nuisance and insane. However, she has changed and Ranma gave her a second chance. He accepted her into his life and is now traveling around with him." Very unkind thoughts went through the minds of many women in a certain police station as jealousy reared its ugly head. "Her family's ninja is Sasuke, that's the short one. Watari, the one with black hair and white streaks, and Ayame, the female ninja with wild hair, have a contract with Ranma. Kasumi is a childhood friend of Ranma and since she is an outcast of her village she went to Ranma and now…er…well, their relationship is none of my business." He had to suppress a grin. Childhood friends turned lovers and soon husband and wife. What a classic story.

"As for Midorigame he is quite well trained, but only follows orders from Kodachi." He chuckled a little. "He has been trying to eat Landis ever since he got a bit of his wing at one time. He liked the taste so much he's been trying to get more ever since! Sounds familiar kids?"

Many kids around the world went "Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock!"

"So what's the deal with Tina Fight and the wacky inventor sister of hers?" A certain detective and his partner shivered when they are reminder of **her**.

"Fight fought and lost to Ranma when she thought she could win easily. Ever since then she has been following him around, helping him train to become stronger. In her family it is traditional for its members that if someone of the opposite gender defeats them they have to marry that person." Again jealousy reared its ugly head in Shibuya Police Station. "It is very much like the Amazons, yet they can break it off after a year." They then sighed in relief. "Her family all have strange abilities that make them stronger than regular people. Fight's fighting skills are much stronger than my grandson's and has proven that many times." Many people nodded. They were able to see what she was able to do to those women turned undead. Wait. Does that mean they should be looking for her instead of Ranma? That is a pretty good point. They have to ponder on this.

"Molly, or Mind as she likes to be called, is the greatest inventor I have ever known. She's the one that built most of the equipment that Ranma and his team used." Many thoughts went through the minds of scientists and government officials, thinking of finding and kidnapping the genius. "She is also the one that made those Duel Disks that all the kids are crazy about." Many kids raised their disks in hurrah. "She is always thinking of something to build and given enough time can figure out anything. She does have a thing with people calling her a kid or treating her like one as some people can tell you. She joined only because she wanted to test out some of her inventions and because of her sister. Before you ask she has always been like that and was born smart."

"What about the other girls and those two girls that were adopted by your grandson?"

"Iris' parents have passed away and Reni's mother, who had a one-night stand with the unknown father, is dead as well. Their grandparents are too old to care for them and their other family members did not want them. They were then sent to live with Sakura and her friends at an island resort inn Sakura used to own. After bikers working for Neclord destroyed the inn a slimy child welfare worker was going to take them away. They were to be sent to a run-down orphanage when my great-grandson did the only thing he could do, he adopted them. Both girls couldn't be happier right now." Jones could not help but have an expression on his face that says he is very proud of his great-grandson. Though he did feel a _little_ sorry for Iris and Reni having to put up with so many mothers.

"The last I heard is that the slime ball is now facing charges of child abuse and child recklessness. He has put a LOT of children in bad homes and orphanages and they are now being relocated. So what about the other girls?"

"Sakura and her friends all come from a long line of demon hunters. Before you ask anyone can become a demon hunter with the right training and tools, but being born in certain demon hunting families does give the person some powers in killing demons. It also doesn't matter if the person is of a lower social class like some people tend to think. In fact, most of the time they turn out to be better hunters than those born of higher social classes." Jones inadvertently has angered many people with his statement.

"Each of the girls has their own story on why they joined the team. Sakura Shinguji has been training to become a demon slayer all of her life. However, her grandparents did such a good job at demon hunting that the only remaining demons in their area are friendly ones. She joined Ranma because she saw that she could become a REAL Demon Slayer by joining him. With her inn gone she had nothing to look forward to anyway. She couldn't exactly go back to her parents and say that she caused the family inn to be destroyed without suffering consequences after all. Plus, she is his best friend."

"Sumire Kanzaki of Kanzaki Industries and Kanna Kirishima have businessmen and women parents and have mostly been raised by their grandparents. Their parents did not like their family's traditions of demon slaying and so went into business, leaving their children to be raised by their grandparents where Sumire and Kanna learned their fighting skill from. Sumire was left on the island as a test to see if she can manage to keep the inn open before she is handed the company while Kanna left home when her parents started pressuring her to take up business. Sumire joined Ranma because he is helping her control her attitude while Kanna went because he is her friend."

"Maria Tachibana, Kohran Ri, and Lachette Altair were left on the island by their parents when the became old enough to look after themselves. The kids became burdens as they traveled around and so dropped them off and never visited afterwards. Maria learned how to use guns from her parents while Lachette learned how to use knives from her grandparents. Kohran's parents were engineers, which is where she got her intellect from."

He sighed sadly before continuing. "Orihime is a case that Ranma really hated to hear since it is so close to his own situation. You see her father is Japanese and her mother was Italian. Her mother's family has a certain…trait, where those born in their family obtain the power to control fire at puberty. Her father abandoned them, claiming he had to fulfill an arranged marriage that he was honor bond to uphold. Of course it was just an excuse to leave the family, not being able to handle his daughter's 'special needs'." Jones chuckled. "She joined with Ranma's team because she wants to be Mrs. Ranma Jones one day." Many people chuckled along with him except for the women in a certain police station.

After getting himself under control he explained the last two members of Ranma's team. "As for Red Bean and Green Tea they are Kohran's cousins and joined since they had nowhere else to go after they were kicked out of their village. They used to be part of the Amazon Tribe of China, but were kicked out for disobeying an elder. They were told to kidnap Ranma in any means necessary and they refused when they found out they were supposed to do it by force or drugging him and also required for them to fight against their own family." Akari is not really known so he does not have to explain about her.

Ellen nodded at all the information she has gained. "Some of the parents are pressing charges to get their kids back you know."

Jones looked disgusted. "Now that their kids are actually worth something they want them back. If they really did care for their kids they shouldn't have left them on an island for all those years. Those girls, besides getting rid of Neclord, are one of the few good things to happen to Ranma since returning to Japan. He never wanted to go back there ever again."

"You mean the only reason your grandson came back to Japan was to kill Neclord?"

"Yes. He has seen too much of the darker side of Japan for his liking, where parents can still ruin their children's lives for family honor or for spite. He knows it happens everywhere, but he has lived most of his life in Japan so it's understandable that he is a little biased. So unless it's a mission he won't ever return to Japan."

At a certain mansion in Japan the residents are watching the broadcast intently. Kaoru's eyes hardened since he knows full well what Dr. Jones said are true. Aoi put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He slowly let his anger go and settled back down to watch the rest of the broadcast. Although he could have done without Mayu's head on his lap.

"But he's a hero! He has to come back one day! He's a national treasure!" Ellen cried out.

Jones actually shrugged. "After going through what he's been through can you blame him?"

"Well…I guess I see your point on that," Ellen hesitantly replied. "Staying on the subject who IS Neclord and those…people, with him?"

"Neclord is, or should I say was, the last of the Vampire Nobles that served under the command of the Vampire King during his rule 500 years ago. After vampire hunters killed off all of the other nobles he hid himself deep in the remote parts of Eastern Europe. He revealed himself when he tried to take control of the surrounding lands to create a Kingdom of the Dead. That's when the European-based Dark Hunters attacked his base and destroyed it, killing some of his enforcers. Unfortunately, he and what was left of his crew escaped and came to Japan where the demon hunters don't deal with his kind very much, therefore making your country easy pickings. Neclord is over 600 years old and knows many magic spells lost over the years. The older a vampire gets the stronger they become, as evident when he didn't had to worry about sunlight anymore when he attacked my great-grandson in broad daylight. That's all we have on him as only he knows who he was when he was still human."

In a certain headquarters a vampire whose name is Dracula spelled backwards smirked insanely as he stared at the television screen. 'Never heard of a vampire named Neclord so you're lying old man.'

"So what about those enforcers of his?"

"Well, as you already know from the broadcast of the invasion of Neclord's base Faceless admitted that all of them were human once before Neclord transform them into those super powered monsters. The only person that would know who they were would be himself or herself or Neclord. I'm sorry, I have nothing else beyond that."

"That's okay sir. One question that has been plaguing the minds of a certain group of wo…ahem, I mean people, is whether any of the girls in Ranma's team are in a relationship with him."

The women of Shibuya station as well as a few of Bokuto Station blushed to their toes. They had hunted down the reporter and _asked _her to ask Jones that question. Aoi giggled at the red faces of **_her_** friends.

Jones could not help but laugh long and hard. "Besides his sisters, his daughters, Rico, Ms. Hinako, Ayame and the two twins **ALL** of the girls have fallen for him! Some were even able to win his heart!" 'He's DEFINITELY a chip of the old block!' he though as he remembered some of his adventures and the women he met during them before he met Hina.

Ellen could not help but choke, on what no one knows. "Wait! **ALL** of them?"

Jones laughed some more. "Oh yes! He's been out on several dates with them, though he sees it as outings instead of dates. Of course quite a few of the girls are in denial, but these old eyes can tell! I don't know whether to be proud or jealous of him!" He laughed at the stunned expression on Ellen's face. It is not like Ranma is still around to see his great-grandfather have a little harmless fun at his expense.

"You mean that…" 'Is he a playboy? How many women has he slept with?'

Jones is able to control his laughter to mere chuckles. "Before you ask, no, my great-grandson is no playboy. They are the ones who want him. He NEVER makes the first move. In a way Ranma is sort of…an idiot when it comes to relationships. He doesn't know how to say no to a girl or to rebuke them. Nor does he realize how his actions affect them. Sometimes I wonder if his old curse made him some sort of girl magnet because girls were not flocking to him like crazy until he had been cursed to turn into one himself. Also, to stop you from thinking that he sleeps around, I _swear_ on Hina's grave that he has NOT slept with **anyone**. He won't have sex until he's sure that he truly loves her and he is wearing something golden on his ring finger. He is one of those rare types that wait until after they're married to sleep with someone, a rare thing nowadays."

Ellen had to take a few moments to take in all of that. A MAN willing to wait until AFTER he is married to have sex? Well well well, a rarity indeed. She knows many men who, if they had been in that position, would be taking advantage of the situation and bedding as many women as possible. "So that means that he's still eligible right?" She is not asking for herself, but rather for a group of women she is representing.

Jones nodded. "Yes, but he's also looking for a mother for Iris and Reni now." 'No need to tell you that that position is already taken, six times over. Quite a few more times if the other girls are lucky.'

Many females could not help but go "awww" after hearing that statement.

Ellen looked at her notes and proceeded with the interview. "Okay, as you know many governments as well as scientists are after Ranma and the advanced technology that his group has. Some of what they are after are Ranma's Arm Blaster and Mind's Hover Bike. Then there are the bullets that were used during the raid. They were like the Casters in the manga and anime 'Outlaw Star' aren't they? "

"Well, the only one that knows how any of those things works is Mind since she is the one that made them except for the bullets that were made by Maria with the help of Piccolo's magic. As for Ranma, well, he works with the Dark Hunters and he's not changing sides anytime soon. Forcing them to switch sides if you find him, which I HIGHLY doubt, isn't wise as they are stronger than they let on. Ranma also HATES being manipulated and can turn violent. The only thing that can be used as leverage in getting Ranma to work for another government or just about anyone against his will is me. But of course if that happens Ranma won't rest until I'm free or if I'm killed. He will bring down the ones that killed me in a very gruesome way. I won't even go into what would happen if one of the Hat sisters gets kidnapped, if it ever happens. Their brother is a lot more violent than insane berserkers if his siblings are ever hurt."

"They have a brother?" That's news. No one knows much about the Hat sisters other than their name.

"Yes. There are seven siblings in all and the oldest one is called Dark Hat. The reason for the name Hat is because, as many people have noticed, neither Molly nor Tina have never been seen without those hats they wear all the time. It is a family tradition of theirs, and no I do not know why. Dark Hat is the one that is called in when there is trouble that the Dark Hunters can't handle. But he picks the ones that he does and it's costly too. His current rate for a job is 10 million up front in cash. He won't work for the underworld for no amount of money or governments doing black projects as he sees them as a threat to his siblings. He is really good at knowing what is a threat to his siblings and he takes them VERY seriously. He's really picky in choosing a job and if he doesn't like it he just leaves. If the person tries anything, well, no one has ever found anything of them except a blood-covered room. But once he does take a job he gets it done to the letter. In other words he is the perfect freelance agent. In fact he's also the one that killed off all of the members of the Black, Black Club, a group of people that deal with demons and who tried to get their hands on the data on the monsters that Neclord created." After Ranma and the others went to the other world Dark Hat showed up. Dark said that since he has been such a big help to his sisters and future brother-in-law that he will look after him for the rest of his days on earth. His sisters have grown to love him and he sees him as an in-law now. No one will ever threaten him and live.

"Wow! Sounds like he is really good!"

Jones chuckled. _Good_ is an understatement from what he has heard. "Yes. He's one of the few people that Ranma fears to fight. No God or Demon has ever lived after confronting him."

"Gods?" She found it hard to think somebody can kill a God or Demon so she focused on a much safer topic.

"If you think about it just one god cannot maintain everything that happens in the universe. So _God,_ whichever one you believe in, has other Gods and Goddesses and Angels to help maintain it. Demons, lead by a woman named Hild, and in no way are women evil, lead the Underworld whose purpose is to keep things interesting. That's what the demons that work for the Dark Hunters say." Mind has also told him once that Dark Hat has a special dislike of the underworld. Something about dating a Hild of one universe and she breaking off the relationship to be with the Kami-sama of that universe, which is why he has no remorse for wrecking havoc in her and her counterparts realms.

Of course, many people who believe in there only being one god will refute this.

"So this Dark Hat is that powerful?" Ellen asked. 'Oh man, he's starting to sound like a loon. Then again with all the things that has happened he's probably telling the truth. I don't know.'

"Yes. In fact, before Ranma left he hired him for a job, which is to protect me since I'll likely be a target to get to Ranma. If anyone tries anything they will see first hand how strong he is," Jones said with confidence.

The grandfather clock started to ring, showing it is now five in the afternoon and if Ellen wants to get back to town she needs to go. She shook his hand as the two of them stood up. "Thank you for the interview Dr. Jones."

"My pleasure. Be careful going back to town. There are things in these woods to look out for." He watched her as she turned off the camera, packed her things and left.

Riding through the woods Ellen's mind is racing from the interview she just had and thinking of what Dr. Jones told her. That was a lot to take in. She knows that she is not the only one thinking of what she has heard.

Then the sounds of gunfire erupted from the woods. She pulled out her camera and hooked it up to the cable link again as she drove to where the sounds are coming from. At her station they are surprised at getting another uplink from her, but put it on the air anyway since they know she would not uplink unless it is important.

She grabbed a hand-held microphone and spoke with the camera pointing to where she is heading. "This is Ellen reporting for CNN news and just after leaving the home of Dr. Jones the sounds of gunfire suddenly erupted from the woods not too far from his house. I'm trying to locate…!" Ellen stopped speaking as she saw what was in the clearing, zooming her lens for a better view.

Bodies dressed in black lay in the clearing, all of them dead and badly mutilated. From their uniforms they look like they are from some kind of army unit. Before she could get any closer a surviving member of that unit burst out of the tree line, firing away at whatever he is running from. An axe flew out, imbedding itself into his face. He dropped dead just a few feet from her. Then another survivor came crawling as fast as he can out of the woods, his face white with fear and both of his legs are cut off.

The camera is shaking as Ellen's hands shook from seeing someone die right in front of her. Turning the camera to the person that threw it she backed away as she saw who it is, a tall figure dressed in black and wearing a black TOP HAT! A white, faceless mask hides his face, but she knows who this is. The top hat gave it away.

"A-a-are you D-d-dark Hat?" Ellen asked, her voice trembling with fear.

He walked over to her, stopping only to pull free the axe imbedded in the dead man's face. Then he walked over to her, following the legless man as he crawled to her. He reached the man and brought his foot down onto the guy's head, crushing it like an overripe melon. He stopped in front of her, acting like it was nothing to brutally kill two people on live TV. Most of the people watching lost their lunch, seeing him crush the guy's head.

"You are Ellen, correct?" She nodded VERY hesitantly. No way is she getting on this guy's bad side. "These men were hired to kidnap Dr. Jones to get Ranma to hand over all of the advanced weapons his team has." He stared right at the camera, totally unaffected that he was filmed killing two people LIVE. "You people who hired them, consider yourselves already dead."

Seeing him leaving she cried out," Wait! Who hired them!"

She cannot see his face, but she got the feeling that he is smirking at her. "Just look for a massacre in a business building in New York tomorrow and you'll find your answer." He walked into the shadows of the forest and vanished.

"Who is that man?" Ellen asked herself as she filmed the area, thinking that this is one person she should not try to follow up on.

The group of people that hired those men is watching the TV on their meeting room screen. They are board members of a hidden group that deals with black market weapons. They are about to leave to lay low for a while when the door to the meeting room opened. Their eyes widened as Dark Hat, who they had just seen on the TV miles away, entered the room. Their screams rang throughout the building as Dark Hat went to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
